


on begged and borrowed time

by knopeswann



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, WW84 has me in my feels, and also diana happy, i needed more steve trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopeswann/pseuds/knopeswann
Summary: No matter what happens, this moment was worth it.WW84 Steve/Diana. Oneshot.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	on begged and borrowed time

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to personally thank miss taylor alison swift and patty jenkins for their contributions to this fic and also for ripping my heart out once again.

_How’s one to know,_

_I’d live and die for moments that we stole,_

_On begged and borrowed time?_

“Do you remember what you said to me? The last time?”

Her voice sliced through the silence that lay thick in the air. Steve looked up, anticipating an expectant look from her, but Diana’s eyes remained firmly ahead as their cab sped towards the White House.

She wouldn’t talk about it. She’d made that abundantly clear. And as much as Steve disagreed, as much as he knew what had to be done- again- he wouldn’t push her. He didn’t have any right, knowing that he was about to break her heart again.

There was a great, new world out there, and Steve had been so excited to learn with her. But entering her apartment, realization dawned upon him- Diana wasn’t living this life, not out there. Not really.

The neutral colors and sparse décor. Her hair virtually unchanged since the last time he said goodbye. Her wardrobe seeming so much more classic and timeless than the looks he had marveled at on the street and in the man’s closet. He chalked it up to her years of experience- knowing fads come and go, having seen it so many times.

But he saw the photographs. Their old friends, fading through the years. Weddings, reunions, heroics. Etta, sweet Etta, gray and frailer but supported by an unchanged Diana, radiant as ever. His face, youthful and smiling in his uniform. The newspapers clippings about his sacrifice, a local hero gone too soon. And then the pictures stopped altogether. Except for one, in its own little nook.

She was huddled in a warm coat below the sign for Trevor Ranch. He’d smiled at first, fondly remembering the place of his youth. But upon closer inspection, he saw it.

The photograph looked a bit more recent than the others. He couldn’t say for sure, since Diana always remained the same, but something about her face was different than in the other photos. Her smile was hollow, her eyes lonely. As if that ranch, that one last unexplored connection to Steve, was all she had left in the world. They were the same eyes he’d seen as she examined the text at Babaje’s. The same eyes that realized she was about to be alone.

Yes, there was a great new world out there, but for Diana, the only thing worth any value to her in it was going to be taken away. Again.

 _The only thing worse than knowing you have to die is knowing how much it will hurt the person you love the most,_ Steve thought.

He sighed before responding.

“Well yeah, of course. I told you, didn’t I? I didn’t know any other way for you to see past his face; for you to know that it was me.”

She smiled softly, the edges of her mouth tinged with the sadness she was keeping inside.

“No, not that. The last night we spent together. When we were lying awake in Veld…”

* * *

Warm memories flooded back to him. Their bodies meeting for the first time. The desperate way their lips had found each other as if drawn together by a magnetic pull; how they had explored every inch of their bodies. Knowing right then and there what real love felt like, and god, what an inconvenient time for it since they could very well die the next day.

Lying there well into the night, staring into her dark eyes as the warm fire danced in their depths, wondering what it would be like to wake up to those eyes every morning. He couldn’t stop thinking about it as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her flowing hair.

She had spoken first back then too.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You don’t want to know.”

She had sat up then, propping herself up on one elbow.

“Of course I want to know. I wouldn’t have asked!”

“Welllll, I was just thinking that maybe Cleo may have gotten a few things wrong in those treatises of hers, since you seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier.”

She’d smacked his arm playfully then, giggling as he’d tried to block her hit to his bicep.

“Well she also said something about the _ego_ of man being much larger than anything else of theirs, so I guess she wasn’t too far off on that one!”

He’d feigned mock offense, gently grasping her forearms to lower her back down to the pillow, resting just slightly above her. 

“But really, what was it you were thinking about? You seemed so serious, so lost for a moment.”

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, tenderly brushing his thumb on her cheek. He cleared his throat and fixed his blue eyes on hers.

“I was just thinking that if anything happens tomorrow, this night, this moment right here, would have made it all worth it.”

She shook her head, poised and ready to tell him not to be silly, about how she would defeat Ares and all would be right again, but she stopped as she saw the look on his face.

“Diana, I don’t need you to say anything back. I have all the faith in the world in you. I don’t need any reassurances. But I just needed you to know that, more than anything else. That this is worth it all.”

She took his face in her hands, her lips letting him know exactly the way she felt as well.

* * *

Her voice calling his name drew him slowly back to the present. She was looking at him intently now, her eyes wet with the tears unshed.

He swallowed, hard.

“Yes, I remember.”

“Tell me what you said that night. Please.”

His hand cupped her cheek as their eyes locked. There it was. Those eyes were back. He’d do anything to bring back the life to them, to fill them with love and joy instead of loneliness and despair. But he knew what must be done. He took a deep, shaky breath.

“I said that if anything happens, that this moment right here, with you, would have made it all worth it.”

She closed her eyes tightly, anguish spreading across her features.

He leaned towards her then, their foreheads touching as she spoke.

“Thank you. That’s just how I remembered it.”

She pulled back abruptly as the car slowed to a stop at their destination, and swiftly swiped her hands across her eyes before unbuckling her seatbelt.

Steve moved quickly to keep up with her, slamming the car door a little harder than necessary.

Yes, every moment he had with Diana was worth everything.

He only wished they could have more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing fic in three and a half years, but i just couldn't get steve and diana out of my head. hope you enjoyed. xo


End file.
